Global Marijuana March 2005 map
Top . 2005 Global Marijuana March. Buenos Aires, Rosario, Cordoba.]] :Note:' See also: Basic 2005 GMM city list.'' 184 cities signed up for the Saturday, May 7, 2005 Global Marijuana March. From 39 countries. __TOC__ The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. For many photo, video, media, and report links go to Global Marijuana March links. There are many more 2005 GMM pages on the web than are linked here. Some of the links below on the city list no longer work. See the archives to find those lost pages. *''angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmm2005map.htm'' was the main source for the links below. Go to the August 25, 2006 archive. See the index by date. Many of the linked pages are also archived. *''GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org/2005.php'' is archived at this May 19, 2006 archive. See the index by date. Go to the archive to find email addresses. Most no longer work. Here is another 2005 GMM city list with links and email addresses: *420magazine.com/forums thread. More 2005 GMM photos, posters, banners, and flyers: *Category:2005 Global Marijuana March graphics Africa Return to top. 1 city in 1 country. Cape Town, South Africa. Link. 2. Report. 2. Media. Photos. Poster. 2. 3. Flyer. Asia Return to top. 6 cities in 2 countries. Jerusalem, Israel. Link. Media. 2. 3. CCthread. Nagaoka, Japan. Link. Report. Gallery. Osaka, Japan. Link. Sapporo, Japan. Link. Tel Aviv, Israel. Link. 2. Media. 2. 3. CCthread. Gallery. Tokyo, Japan. Link. Canada Return to top. 9 cities. Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Media. Report. 2. Castlegar, British Columbia, Canada. Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada. Report. Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Video. Gallery. Nanaimo, British Columbia, Canada. Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. Link. 2. 3. Media. Gallery. Poster. Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada. Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Link. 2. Forum. Media. Report. CCphotos. 2. Photos. 2. 3. 4. Gallery. Thread. 2. 3. Audio. Poster. Flyer. 2. 3. 4. Video. Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Link. CCphotos. Photos. Video. Europe Return to top. 55 cities in 25 countries. Amsterdam, Netherlands. Link. Photos. 2. Report. Antwerp, Belgium. Link. Photos. Report. Athens, Greece. Link. 2. 3. Photos. 2. Gallery. Poster. 2. Indymedia. Report. Belgrade, Serbia. Link. Gallery. Wikipedia. Basel, Switzerland. Link. 2. 3. Bergen, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. Berlin, Germany. Link. Bern, Switzerland. Link. 2. 3. 4. Report. Biel/Bienne, Switzerland. Link. Link. Link. Link. Birmingham, England, UK. Link. 2. Preview. Bristol, England, UK. Budapest, Hungary. Link. 2. Report. 2. Photos. Copenhagen, Denmark. Christiania, too. Link. Media. 2. Video. 2. Photos. 2. Report. Gallery. Dublin, Ireland. Link. Link. Frankfurt, Germany. Link. Report. Geneva, Switzerland. Link. Helsinki, Finland. Link. Link. Hull, England, UK. Jyvaskyla, Finland. Link. Link. Kaluga, Russia. Link. Kiev, Ukraine. Link. 2. 3. Media. Archive. Photos. 2. Kristiansand, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. 2. Lausanne, Switzerland. Link. 2. Leipzig, Germany. Link. 2. 3. Report. Photos. Gallery. Ljubljana, Slovenia. Link. 2. 3. Preview. Media. 2. 3. Video. Photos. Thread. London, England, UK. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. Photos. 2. Gallery. Video. Thread. Report. 2. 3. 4. Google. 2. Lugano, Switzerland. Link. Luxembourg, Luxembourg. Link. 2. 3. Report. 2. Lyon, France. Link. Report. Madrid, Spain. Indymedia. Reports. 2. 3. Photos. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. Videos. 2. Forum. 2. Marseille, France. Moscow, Russia. Link. 2. 3. Nicosia, Cyprus. Link. Link. Oslo, Norway. Link. 2. Forum. Report. 2. Photos. 2. Poster. Flyer. Banner. Oulu, Finland. Link. Link. Paris, France. Link. 2. 3. Report. Media. Potsdam, Germany. Link. Prague, Czech Republic. Link. Links. Preview. 2. Reports/Photos/Videos. Photos. Thread. Rome, Italy. Link. 2. Radio. English. 2. Indymedia. 2. Gallery. Rostock, Germany. Link. 2. 3. 4. Gallery. Rotterdam, Netherlands. Link. Report. Sion, Switzerland. Link. Link. Sofia, Bulgaria. Link. English. Media. 2. Report. 2. Gallery. Video. St. Gallen, Switzerland. Link. St. Petersburg, Russia. Stavanger, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. 2. Stockholm, Sweden. Link. Forum. Report. Photos. Tampere, Finland. Link. Link. Tromso, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. 2. Trondheim, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. Turku, Finland. Link. 2. 3. Poster. 2. 3. 4. Flyer. Vienna, Austria. Link. Warsaw, Poland. Link. Photos. Gallery. Report. 2. 3. Flyer. 2. Banner. Video. Winterthur, Switzerland. Link. Link. Zurich, Switzerland. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. United States Return to top. 93 cities. Albany, New York, USA. Link. Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. Link. Athens, Georgia, USA. Link. Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Link. Bakersfield, California, USA. Link. Boise, Idaho, USA. Link. Report. Gallery. Boone, North Carolina, USA. Link. Boulder, Colorado, USA. Link. Media. 2. Report. Chico, California, USA. Link. Report. Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. Link. Poster. Report. Cleveland, Ohio, USA. Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA. Link. Report. Columbia, Missouri, USA. Columbus, Ohio, USA. Daingerfield, Texas, USA. Dallas, Texas, USA. Des Moines, Iowa, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Media. Report. Detroit, Michigan, USA. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Dover, Delaware, USA. Link. Eau Claire, Wisconsin, USA. Eugene, Oregon, USA. Link. Media. Thread. Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA. Link. Report. Flagstaff, Arizona, USA. Link. 2. Video. Flint, Michigan, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Media. Ft. Smith, Arkansas, USA. Link. Report. Grass Valley, California, USA. Link. Hachita, New Mexico, USA. Hartford, Connecticut, USA. Havazu City, Arizona, USA. Hilo, Hawaii, USA. Link. Indianapolis, Indiana, USA. Kansas City, Missouri, USA. Link. Report. Knoxville, Tennessee, USA. Link. Report. Lansing, Michigan, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Media. 2. Lawton, Oklahoma, USA. Lexington, Kentucky, USA. Little Rock, Arkansas, USA. Los Angeles, California, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. Link. 2. Report. Missoula, Montana, USA. Link. 2. Photos. Nashville, Tennessee, USA. Link. Preview. Nettleton, Mississippi, USA. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. New Paltz, New York, USA. Link. New York City, New York, USA. Link. Video. Videos/audio. Report. 2. 3. Poster. Newark, Delaware, USA. Link. Ogden, Utah, USA. Report. Orlando, Florida, USA. Paia, Hawaii, USA. Link. Photos. Report. Palm Harbor, Florida, USA. Peoria, Illinois, USA. Link. Preview. Videos. Gallery. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. Link. Link. Flyer. Report. Phoenix, Arizona, USA. Report. Portland, Maine, USA. Portland, Oregon, USA. Link. Forum. Report. Potsdam, New York, USA. Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina, USA. Link. 2. Preview. Media. Report. Rapid City, South Dakota, USA. Link. 2. Report. Reno, Nevada, USA. Rineyville, Kentucky, USA. Roanoke, Virginia, USA. Rochester, New York, USA. Link. Sacramento, California, USA. Salem, Oregon, USA. Link. Thread. Poster. 2. San Antonio, Texas, USA. San Francisco, California, USA. Link. 2. Photos. Report. 2. Poster. San Marcos, Texas, USA. Link. Report. Santa Barbara, California, USA. Link. Santa Cruz, California, USA. Link. Media. Sarasota, Florida, USA. Savannah, Georgia, USA. Spokane, Washington, USA. Link. Photos. St. Louis, Missouri, USA. Link. Video. Poster. Steamboat Springs, Colorado, USA. Steven's Point, Wisconsin, USA Sturgis, South Dakota, USA. Link. 2. Poster. Media. 2. Sulphur Springs, Texas, USA. Photos. Report. Summit, New Jersey, USA. Tallahassee, Florida, USA. Tampa, Florida, USA. Preview. 2. Toledo, Ohio, USA. Traverse City, Michigan, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Report. Tucson, Arizona, USA. Photos. Report. Tupelo, Mississippi, USA. Ukiah, California, USA. Upper Lake, California, USA. Vacaville, California, USA. Visalia, California, USA. Waikiki, Hawaii, USA. Washington, District of Columbia, USA. Link. Link. Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, USA. Wilmington, Delaware, USA. Link. Winona, Minnesota, USA. Report. Oceania Return to top. 7 cities in 2 countries. Auckland, New Zealand. Link. Link. 2. Report. 2. Christchurch, New Zealand. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Photos. Report. 2. 3. Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia. Link. 2. Indymedia. Preview. Report. 2. 3. Dunedin, New Zealand. Link. 2. 3. Preview. Media. 2. Report. Motueka, New Zealand. Report. 2. 3. Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia. Link. 2. 3. 4. Report. Wellington, New Zealand. Link. 2. Report. Photos/report. Other islands Return to top. 2 cities in 2 countries. Bermuda, Bermuda. Kingston, Jamaica. South and Central America Back to top. 11 cities in 5 countries. Buenos Aires, Argentina. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Poster. Report. Indymedia. 2. 3. Photos. Cordoba, Argentina. Link. Preview. 2. English. Report. 2. 3. Poster. Mexico City, Mexico. Link. 2. 3. Preview. Gallery. Indymedia. Media. Media. Media. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. Montevideo, Uruguay. Link. Report. 2. Photos. Map. Indymedia. Gallery. Media. Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. Link. Preview. Poster. Map. Report. 2. 3. Gallery. Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Link. Photos. Gallery. Rosario, Argentina. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. NarcoNews. 2. Report. 2. Poster. Salvador, Brazil. Santiago, Chile. Link. 2. Gallery. http://www.flickr.com/photos/cultivatusderechos/sets/72057594133650430/detail/Photos. Sao Paulo, Brazil. Poster. Categories Return to top. Category:2005 Global Marijuana March Category:Detailed Global Marijuana March city lists